Episode 211: Mrs. Doubtfire 2/Transcript
Transcript Question #1 (5:36) Hey brothers, I have a question. Sometimes my friends and I will go to bars or restaurants. A place to hang out and have fun, like you do. interrupts himself: "Oh my God, the smell" The problem is one of my friends will often come along and then not order anything. I feel like this is rather rude to the establishment. Am I being weird and should just let it go? If not, what should I do? -- Empty Cheers, in Davis, CA. Question #2 (10:46) Y Is It Weird I Prefer This Type Of Acting? My friends like the whole Hayden Christenson lightsaber fighting, jumping about trying to be cool and intimidating, yet i prefer thn Marlon Brando godfather, i think Brando sat in the big chair is so much cooler and i find it intimidating as well i mean who is the better actor Hayden Christenson or Marlon Brando Question #3 (16:53) Hey brothers, so I’ll get straight to the point. I’ve been dating this guy I’ve was friends with for about three months now(nothing official yet). Anyways, while on a date, he randomly brings up a gift bag with a hand made purse made for me. It’s one of those jean bags you make out of cutting the legs out of some jeans. It’s super sweet. I really appreciate the sentiment; it isn't really my style. So the question is: when would be an appropriate situation to use the bag. Thanks so much, huge fan. -- Muddled In Mexico. Question #4 (21:41) My coworkers are constantly going out to eat for lunch. I try not to usually, due to cost and health reasons, but they are always offering to pay or seeming super disappointed when I turn them down. While I appreciate their generosity, the guilt I'm saddled with after receiving a lot of free meals isn't exactly pleasant either. And I often can't afford to pay for a meal in return. How do I mitigate this situation? My wallet, conscience, and waistline are all on the line here. -- Treated In 'Tucky. The Money Zone (25:54) Question #5 (35:15) Y is lava real? I've just finished watching the film Shrek, and there was a scene in the movie where there was a dragon and lava, and I was just wondering if you can get lava in real life, also are Shrek/ogres real? Question #6 (41:13) I work at a small local restaurant, and one of my coworkers doesn't wear deodorant. He says that he doesn't want all those chemicals in his body, and "I don't want to smell like a mall, I want to smell like a man." His body odor gets pretty bad, and I'm pretty sure customers notice. How do I help him realize that he needs to stop trying to pull off the McConaughey and utilize some smell goods. -- Smelling Bad In San Antonio Question #7 (46:19) I just graduated college and I'm home for the summer in search of jobs, so I was wondering what the proper protocol is for asking people on dates when I know I'll be leaving town in the fall. Is it weird if I start seeing people who are also still in college. -- New Prospects In New Hampshire. Question #8 (50:20) Y Is it ok to take a 5 year old to a restaurant with suggestive names for the food? My husband and I are babysitting our 5 year old niece and we want to go out to eat at this rock and roll diner kind of local place. It's a clean place - it's not like Hooters or anything - but all the menu items have suggestive or slightly inappropriate names. Like their chicken soup is called Cock in a Bowl and their banana split is called Banana Hammock and another chicken dish called Naked Breast. Housekeeping (56:50) Question #9 (60:20) FY Can your butt start higher than the crack? to Adam Geitgey for the transcription References & Links Category:Transcripts Category:Unintelligible